Building Blocks
by ipodder
Summary: She wonders sometimes,but then Dylan makes a funny noise with his toy truck, Izzy proudly shows her a drawing of their family and she's instantly brought back to them. Her real family. Brooke/Julian future fic.


**AN: This is something different, I think. I kind of ran out of ideas about what to write when Brooke and Julian finally got together! I didn't want to ruin what was shown on screen; so here it is. And maybe some people would prefer if Brooke magically became pregnant, but for my creativity's sake, I thought this would be way more interesting. Please let me know what you think, enjoy! **

She never really thought about what her child would look like, she always assumed that the dimples would be hereditary, a gift passed down from her father who she now hardly knows and recognizes. A younger version of herself would say _most definitely good looking_, but now, at twenty six, she only wants it to be healthy, and well, preferably adorable too. She wants a little boy she can learn to enjoy, she genuinely _wants _to attend all the basketball, soccer games or whatever; but if he's a soft spoken writer, then that would be good too, she'll buy him all these books she never cared to read, and gel pens in different colors if he wants.

She wants a child that is truly hers, but now she's come to terms that she can't, that _they _can't.

And she's okay with it now, she feels really good about it, as long as she gets a chance to raise a child with _him._

He's never really warmed up to kids, he doesn't hate them or desperately longs for a child to call his own. He always thought he'll have children one day in the future, but he never really gave it much thought.

If he's honest, he'll say he started imagining _his own kids_, not just kids he knows he'll have with his wife somewhere down the line, when he began dating her, maybe a month or two down the line of their relationship, despite the constant push and pull, two steps forward and three steps back.

He's one of those guys who will fall in love after he really _knows _the woman, propose when he cannot imagine himself with anyone else (or doesn't want to imagine her with anyone other than him), and visualize their kids when he's _sure _that he can see himself being a father to _her _kids. He's not one of those men who just get married and have kids because it's a natural thing to do; he wants to be a father to _Brooke Davis's _kids, because that's the only thing he's ever been sure of, and ever really knows.

Sure, their family becomes complete with the arrival of twins; a boy and a girl.

One of each, that's pretty perfect.

Although their family has taken turns that may not have been ideal at first, but once the arrival of the twins (from a young couple, too young who aren't just ready to commit yet) comes, they really can't imagine having it in any other form.

Twin boy and girl soon becomes Dylan Matthew Davis-Baker and Isobel Laura Davis-Baker.

The Matthew and Laura in their names comes from the people who created them, they appreciate the gesture, and Julian didn't know he could love Brooke more than he did in that moment.

It's interesting but predictable how they soon evolve into their parents, their _real _parents, Brooke and Julian that is. No one would even question that.

But it's a funny thing, Dylan is the feisty, bubbly one with the blind courage of a young child, and a love for adventure, Izzy is the one clutching her purple monkey, or quietly scribbling with crayons and picture books scattered all around the floor. They're adorable, in a way that any parents would be proud of. Dylan's soft brown hair is messy, and creases when he sleeps, like Julian's, and Izzy has the smile that should (and does) bright up the world, although without dimples. Brooke doesn't really care though, because Izzy's smile is gorgeous, and she's got such a wonderful heart.

By the time the twins turn about three, Brooke realizes that her babies are growing up, but the luxury of trying for another baby isn't an option. She's okay with it, she really is. The twins are her everything; and she loves them with every cell in her body, but sometimes she wishes (andfeels guilty immediately) that she could have a child that would grow inside her, one that grins exactly like Julian and speaks with her rasp.

But then Dylan makes a funny noise with his toy truck, Izzy proudly shows her a drawing of their family and she's instantly brought back to them. Her _real _family.

She turns to Julian one night, after the twins have gone to sleep, he's buried in a book, eyebrows furrowed, he's licking his lips the way he does when he's concentrating, a pencil in hand as he scribbles notes in the margins. He's sexy when he concentrates, well, he's sexy all the time, but especially now.

'Babe, what are you doing?'

He turns, acknowledging the fact that his wife is smirking suggestively, running a hand against his member slightly, inching closer to kiss his jawline.

'I'm reading this book', he gulps, not unlike a teenage boy, 'I want to, uh, turn it into-'

'No talking'

And she kisses him, kisses him until he can't say no. He's about to unclasp her bra when she cries. He knows why, of course he does; he understands her _all the time_. Their kids are growing up, and she's proud, so proud of them.

But after this, that's it. They have no other kids to fall back on.

'I just, I feel like. I love our family, I love _you _and the twins so much, more than I ever thought I was capable of, and it's such a good crazy kind of love-'

And he's taken back to the first time she told him she loved him, in the midst of his movie set; and again after the whole Alex thing (which he must admit was really _really _hot) on another movie set; it seems like when he's making sure he's making other people's dreams come true, she always walks in and reminds him that he's got his dreams too.

Hearing an _I love you_ from Brooke Davis never really gets old, not at all.

'But you sometimes feel like you want a child of your own, yours and mine? Right?'

And she kisses him again. ' I just, I don't understand; I love you so much, and love making should amount to a pregnancy right? I mean, it's so good with us I just don't understand why; do we not love _enough _to be able to make a baby?'

He understands, and he can't help but cry with her; he loves her, he loves _them _and he loves the twins. But sometimes he feels like punching the lights of out nature, of whatever that prevented them from having something that is truly theirs.

But the next morning when Dylan plants a sloppy kiss with an 'I love you mommy', and Izzy climbs onto his lap and reads the newspaper with him; they share a mutual look across the table.

_I love this life. I love us._

When the twins turned fourteen, the house turned into a madhouse. Dylan was beginning to act out, sports, flirting with girls, sneaking in beer and cigarettes; driving the jet ski a bit too fast. Izzy, although still the more reserved (and academically inclined) out of the two, is no longer taking the back seat. They're funny, witty, smart kids; they're good kids with a healthy mix of both Brooke and Julian in them.

They don't live in Tree Hill anymore, but occasionally visits the house that Brooke kept for weekend getaways; most of the time, the house overlooking the Malibu beachfront is their home.

The kids are spoilt in a good way; in both a materialistic and love sense. They're so happy, but sometimes, Dylan has these outbursts and Izzy hides her feelings.

Sometimes, ever since they found out they were adopted (about four years ago), they formed a closer bond with each other, and Brooke feels like she's being shut out on purpose.

Dylan gets into a fight at school, a proper one at fifteen, with his best friend over a lacrosse game turned bad. The fact that Brooke didn't understand how the game works, and Julian is more concerned with why he didn't just pass instead of trying to make the run, makes him more infuriated. Punches were thrown, and he stormed to his room without saying a word.

It's different this time for them; they're still kids, but fifteen is one of those ages when you're in between; you're starting to shape up your character; and Izzy is doing it almost too nicely; too easily. She charms people like her mother does, is smart and caring like her father, school work comes easy for her (thanks to Julian) and although she doesn't really like cheerleading or designing clothes (she tends to like the fashion shows and after parties), she's _all _Brooke. There's old film scripts of her father's hidden in the drawers, and unfinished stories on her laptop. She's her own person, and she does it well.

Dylan is still finding his way. Not unlike Brooke or Julian at that age. He's kind of all them too, in a subtle way that he doesn't see, and they don't want to admit.

And although Julian thinks it might be a guys' issue and that he should take initiative, Brooke insists that it's more than that and he smirks in a way that he does when she's always right.

Dylan is lying on his bed, playing with a tennis ball, the stereo is playing softly in the background and Brooke continues to be surprised that he actually does like all the 'unreleased' music Peyton sends him of bands that are barely discovered.

'Hey buddy'

Dylan turns and smiles slightly at her.

'I'm not going to push you to talk, I used to hate it when people did that.'

He sits up and motions for her to join him on the bed, 'Then why are you here?"

'I just want to know you Dylan, it seems like lately-I've. I don't know, am I sounding like the typical suburban mother?'

Her eyebrow raises slightly and he smirks; they're one in the same.

'I'm not pissed about lacrosse, or Chris, I mean we're cool now'

Brooke laughs, she remembers when her and Peyton were constantly at each other's throats, _boys._

_'_It's just, sometimes, I just get this rage; like a temper. I get irritated and I just want to get it out, you know? And i'm just getting freaked out, cos there's this girl I like, who I would never ever hurt; but like, if a guy upsets her, I feel the urge to punch his brains out.'

'Was this why you got mad at Chris? Because he broke up with Claudia?'

And Dylan doesn't even have to ask how she knew, a mother knows everything.

'It's not even about that, well it is, but like- sometimes I'm scared of myself, like this rage thing; I didn't get it from you or dad, so I realize there's another part of me that has nothing to do with you; the part of me and Izzy that we got from, you know- and I don't want to find out. I just want to stay _your _kid.'

She doesn't know how it happened, but at that moment, she's never felt more love for the boy sitting next to her. She hugs him, allowing him to cry as she strokes his hair.

'You are my kid, and you know why? Because you're totally badass.'

Julian freaks out when Izzy brings back a boyfriend from Columbia. Dylan grins the charming grin of his through skype from his dorm room in Georgetown.

'Dad's gonna freak; this guy is insane, like, I'm scared of him, I heard he sells drugs so he can afford to buy Izzy nice things.'

Julian didn't find it particularly funny, but Brooke knew, from the twinkle in her son's eyes (that's sometimes reflected in her own) that this guy is going to blow them away; and that Izzy really loves him.

She was right, he was sweet, cute and charming. He knew all the best movie quotes and Julian didn't really want him to leave.

But she saw the way the young couple were holding hands under the table, and the way Izzy laughs at his jokes is the way she laughs at Julian; that's enough for her.

They feel old, in a way that they're really not. Both of their kids are at college; paving their own lives. Brooke was worried, he knew, that perhaps they'll never look back because there's no genetic claim to keep them there. Dylan and Izzy knew, of course they knew; and to be honest, they were slightly hurt that their _mother _would think so little of them. So she calls Brooke about five million times a day about the silliest thing, and Dylan always leaves his webcam on.

They maybe were genetically other people's kids first, but Brooke and Julian is all they've ever known and loved. The smirk, the attitude, their success is pretty much all them. It's interesting how a family can be created, block by block. Sure, they may not look completely like their parents, or share their blood; but it's so _them _to do things differently. It's so _them _that the girl takes after Julian, and the boy resembles a young Brooke Davis.

They're _badass._


End file.
